


May We Meet Again

by Throne_of_Bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Fic Week, Bellarke Week, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne_of_Bellarke/pseuds/Throne_of_Bellarke
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have to make a big decision, to go back to the past and prevent the apocalypse to ever happen, but in doing so their dimension will be erased. Their friends, families, their memories, everything they have built, everything they have gone through will be gone.... But they would be saving the entire human race.Another hard choice, another lever to pull.... Will Bellamy and Clarke be able to do it? Will they be able to say goodbye to everything and everyone they know and love?





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooo excited to share this with you guys!
> 
> It will be a series so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also go check out, "The Light to my Darkness" <3
> 
> Love,  
> Amarylis

Clarke and Bellamy sit in silence in what has been Clarke's home for the past six years.

They were in the middle of an argument about what they should do next after losing so many people in the battle field... and somehow the argument turned personal. Starting with how they didn't see eye to eye on things anymore, when a young man appeared out of thin air in the room making them stop dead.

Before they could kill him he said he wasn't there to harm them, that he came from the future and needed them to listen to what he had to say.

From the future? Before, they would have laughed their asses off, but after the whole City of Light thing and just witnessing the young guy appearing from thin air... well they listened to him.

"You can prevent the first apocalypse from happening." He had told them. "I can take you to the past and you can destroy A.L.I.E."

They had agreed without a second thought, but Jordan -Monty and Harper's son he had said- told them that in doing so, they would erase everything that came after, meaning their friends, families, relationships, their memories, everything they have built, everything they have been through would be gone....

And that's how Bellamy and Clarke find themselves sitting next to each other on the edge of her bed in deep silence, once again with the fate of the human race at their hands. Once again faced with a hard choice.

Bellamy breaks the silence with a soft whisper. "We have to do it."

Clarke takes a deep breath, looking down at her clasp hands. "I know." She whispers back.

They fall silence again.

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat. "I-we shouldn't-"

Bellamy lays his hand on hers, stopping them from fiddling and she meets his gaze that reflects the same sadness she feels. "Yeah, let's not tell the others."

Tears fill her eyes and Bellamy hugs her, tears streaming down his own cheeks as the reality of what they have to do hits them. They will lose everything, _everyone._

But it's a small price to pay for the safety of all humanity.

They agreed to go, but they had to say goodbye to their loved ones first and agreed to meet Jordan in that same room in fifteen minutes.

"You guys figured out what to do next?" Murphy asks when Bellamy walks up to the people that have been his family for the past six years, he looks at each one of them and a sad smile curves his lips when he sees Monty and Harper holding hands, Jordan has the eyes of his father and the smile of his mother. They would be so proud of their son.

"Yes, we agreed to meet in fifteen minutes to sort through the last bit of the plan." Not an entire lie. "Thank you guys for being there for me all this time, for being my family... I love you." He just wanted to hug them and cry, but he couldn't raise any alarms.

"Is everything alright, Bellamy?" Monty asks him.

He nods. "Yes, it's just we could have lost our lives on that battle field today, but we didn't so I had to say it."

They smile at him, "We love you too man."

He meets Echo's gaze and she gives him a small smile. He feels a little guilty for breaking up with her, but she didn't deserve to be with someone who's heart belongs to a woman that is not her. He gives her knee a squeeze and asks the group, "Have any if you seen O?"

"She's over there." Harper points.

"Thanks."

He stands up and walks to where Harper pointed out his little sister was, but before he can get to her, Murphy appears in front of him blocking his path. "What's wrong, Bellamy."

"Nothing is wrong, Murphy."

He scoffs, "You might have been able to fool them, but not me Blake."

Bellamy gives him a vulnerable, _'Please don't ask me'_ look and Murphy's face drops. "Oh, crap. Does it have anything to do with the end of the world again?"

Bellamy takes a breath. "Something like that."

"Shit."

"But don't worry," he tells his friend. "Me and Clarke already have a plan, everything will be alright just please don't tell the others."

Murphy stares closely at him. "Please don't tell me you and Clarke are going to sacrif-"

"Murphy," Bellamy begs him with his eyes not to ask for more.

Murphy swallows and shakes his head, tears welled up in his eyes. "Dammit, Blake." He pulls him into a tight hug. "I love you, brother."

Bellamy has to choke back the lump in his throat, "I love you too."

They pull away, "I have to get to Octavia."

Murphy nods and stops Bellamy when he starts walking away. "Where's Clarke?"

"She's probably with Madi."

~

"Hey, mom." Clarke walks into her mother's tent.

"Hey."

Clarke walks to a sleeping Madi and strokes her hair. "How is she?"

"She's okay, just tired." Clarke nods as tears threaten to slip her eyes. "Clarke what's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing, just feeling tired myself."

"Baby," Abby says and Clarke meets her eyes. "I'm your mother and I can tell when something is going on with you."

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "It's just... me and Bellamy have the weight of the world on our shoulders." Literally. "And we... we-" she swallows the lump in her throat. "We have to do something, something that is good but it has a prize." She looks down at Madi with sad eyes. "But not to worry because we already have it figured out."

Abby looks at her daughter, all grown up and she is proud of the woman she has become. "You guys always do." She gives her a small smile. She is too scared to ask her what the price is and something told her that even if she did ask, Clarke wouldn't tell her.

Clarke places a kiss on Madi's forehead and strokes her beautiful sleeping face. "I love you so much." She whispers. She stands up and walks to her mother, "I love you mom."

"Whatever it is that you think you need to do," Abby's eyes fill with tears. "You don't have to."

Clarke's lip trembles and she pulls her mom into a tight embrace and avoids having a break down. They stay like that for a minute not saying anything before Clarke pulls away. "I have to go now."

Abby places her hand on her only daughter's cheek. "I love you _so_ much and I am proud of you."

"When she wakes up, tell her that I love her and..." Clarke swallows the lump in her throat. "That I'll be back later."

~

Bellamy walks up to where Indra and Octavia are sitting down talking. "Hey, Indra, can I have a moment with my sister?"

She nods and walks away. Bellamy takes her seat next to Octavia, "Hey."

"What do you want, Bellamy?" She asks in a cold tone, but he can hear the pain behind it.

"I want to apologize for what I said to you, I was angry and I know that doesn't makes it better, but I'm sorry." He says. "I didn't mean it, I don't want you dead, O." She takes a deep breath, but doesn't meet his eyes so he continues talking. "I don't know what happened during the past six years or what you went through in that bunker, but I'm sure that it was hard and that whatever you did, you did it thinking it was the best thing for your people and I wish I could have been there for you so that you didn't have to take all the burden for yourself." He tears up. "I know you had to be strong and put up the mask of the Red Queen, but could you please drop the Blodreina act and give me back my sweet little sister, because I really need her right now." He chokes on the last words.

Octavia finally meets his gaze, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Bell," she sobs and Bellamy brings her smaller body to his, his own tears running free.

"I love you so much, O." He kisses the top of her head. "So, so much."

"I'm sorry." She sobs into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry."

He cradles her head, "Shh, it's okay."

"I love you, big brother."

~

Clarke was almost to the church when she hears someone call her name.

"Murphy?" She runs to her friend and hugs him. She had seen all of her friends, everyone but him. "I'm so glad to see you."

He hugs her tight, "Me too." She pulls back and smiles at him then she remembers what she and Bellamy are going to do and her heart breaks. "I don't know what you and Bellamy are going to do, but I just had to see you and say thank you." Tears fill his eyes and she is startled because she has never seen this side of Murphy before. "Thank you for always being there for us since we landed on the ground six years ago. Thank you for always giving your everything to keep us alive and thank you for sacrificing yourself to save us, Clarke."

She started crying, she couldn't help it. He holds her and she cries for her friends, her family, for Bellamy, for herself. Everything and everyone will soon be gone.

~

"Put this on." Jordan hands them a white coat to put over the clean, more adequate clothes he got them to wear. "You need to fit in." Is what he told them.

"Alright, so how do we do this?" Clarke asks him.

"I can get you in the ship, but from there you have to find Becca's lab on your own."

"Can't you just... teleport us or whatever to the lab?" Bellamy asks.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He hesitates, "Because we don't know where it is."

Bellamy and Clarke share a look. _Of course it_ _wasn't_ _going to be easy. Story of their lives._

"Okay then... do your magic and get us into the ship." Clarke tells Jordan.

He frowns, "It's science not magic." And leads them to a portal by the wall. Bellamy and Clarke chuckle and Jordan turns to them. "What?"

"You sound just like your father." Bellamy smiles at him.

Jordan nods with a sad smile, "He was the best dad a kid could ask for." The room falls into silence with the weight of sadness. "Well," he clasps his hands together. "Time to go save the world. Before I forget," he says. "Once you guys walk through this portal, you're on your own and not to put any pressure, but you only have one chance so don't screw up."

"Yeah, no pressure." Bellamy says under his breath.

"Wait, before we go, how do we stop A.L.I.E." Clarke asks.

"You'll know once you see it." They give him a hopeless look. "You're Clarke and Bellamy, I believe in you the way my parents and their friends did."

They notice the past tense in his words again, but choose not to ask any questions. They just have to walk through the portal in the wall, find Becca's lab and prevent the end of world. Sounds easy...

Clarke takes Bellamy's hand for support and he tightens the hold. They walk through the wall and into a small room in the ship.

Clarke takes a deep breath, "We're in, do you think we should split up?"

He stares at her and shakes his head, "No, let's stick together."

She lets out a little sigh of relief. Clarke wants to spend the little time they have left by his side and vice versa.

Bellamy hears footsteps coming their way, he looks around to see where they can hide, but there is nothing. He watches the doorknob turn and in a quick motion he lifts Clarke up, holds her against the wall, she yelps but automatically wraps her arms and legs around him.

"Oh! I'm sorry." They turn their heads to the door where a short man is standing wide eyed. "I-I just came to g-get something, but I'll come back later!" Face flushed he shuts the door behind him and disappears.

Clarke and Bellamy glance at each other and burst out laughing. "Did you see his face?" She says between gasps. When he doesn't answer she looks at it to find him staring at her intently. "What?"

"I've never heard you laugh before." He says in awe.

"Well, we didn't have much things to laugh about."

"Yeah," he whispers and the realization of how close they are hits her, him still holding her to the wall, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. The intimacy of it all making making their breaths uneven.

Looking into the brown of his eyes she whispers to him. "Remember when you asked me how I made it on the ground for six years?"

He nods, "Yes, you told me you had Madi."

She smiles, "Yes, but I found Madi two months after Praimfaya and yes she was a big part of how I made it all those years but even before I found her... I had you." He furrows his eyebrows and she continues, "I built a radio and I called you on it everyday."

His eyes soften and he whispers in this belief, "You called me... everyday?"

She nods, "I radioed you everyday for 2,199 days, it was the thought of being able to see you again what kept me sane, Bellamy."

She watches his Adam apple bob and he says to her, "All those years I mourned you because I believed you were dead while you- I'm sorry Clarke, for leaving you alone. I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head and places her hand on his cheek. "You don't have to apologize to me, you did what you had to do and I'm proud of you for that, now let's go safe the world."

They walk out of the room and start their mission. They pass by people who don't give them a second glance and they are grateful for that. Clarke and Bellamy go door to door but no sign of Becca's lab. They are walking down a hallway when someone calls for them making them stiffen and turn around to find a tall man with black hair, brown eyes, freckles on his cheeks and glasses. He looked a lot like Bellamy, probably a relative of his. "What are you two doing here?"

Thankfully Clarke is a fast thinker. "We're looking for Becca, someone told us she was around here."

The man stares at them and just when they think their cover is going to be blown off, he says. "She's not here, she's must be in her lab in hall Z."

"Thank you, sir." Bellamy says and they walk away to find hall Z. They find Becca's lab without any trouble nor running into anyone else, they walk into the room and luckily, Becca was nowhere to be seen.

Bellamy locks the door, Clarke closes the blinds and they stand in the middle of the room.

"What now?" Bellamy asks her.

She shrugs, "Jordan said we would know when we see it."

They start looking around for clues or something, anything.

"Clarke, I think I found it." She walks up to him and read the words that are on the wall. 'Termination of project A.L.I.E.'

She rolls her eyes. "Of course it had to be a lever."

Bellamy chuckles, "Seems to be our thing, no wonder Jordan said we would know when we see it."

Silence fills the room as they stare at the lever, the letters above it. Their breathes caught in their throats. Bellamy says, "So, this is it."

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat. "This is it."

The end of the road, the end of their lives, the end of everything, just a pull of that lever and they would lose everything... but they would safe everything and everyone.

Tears fill Clarke's eyes, Bellamy takes her hand in his and she looks up at him.

"Together." He whispers.

She nods and repeats the word that is theirs, "Together."

**IN PEACE MAY YOU LEAVE THIS SHORE.**

He guides their hands to the lever and place it there.

**IN LOVE MAY YOU FIND THE NEXT.**

They gaze into each other's eyes, breathes uneven, hearts beating fast. With tears in their eyes, they both move at the same time. Bellamy leans down, Clarke lifts herself on her tippy toes and their lips crash into one another.

**SAFE PASSAGE ON YOUR TRAVELS.**

Everything they wanted to say, everything they felt was said on that deep, passionate kiss.

**UNTIL OUR FINAL JOURNEY TO THE GROUND.**

_I missed you. I need you. I'm sorry. I want you. I forgive you. I LOVE YOU._

They pull back enough to look into each other's eyes, tears running down their faces, embracing each other, foreheads touching. The heart and the head whisper to each other, "May we meet again." And they pull the lever.

> •••
> 
> **September 13, 2149**

**To be CONTINUED....**

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ride full of emotions while writing this! Asfsuksoabsis!
> 
> What did you guys think?
> 
> Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Kudos!<3


End file.
